No me ames
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ONE SHOOT: Hermione está a minutos de casarse con Ron, pero Harry entra a la habitación en la que ella se encuentra.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones conocidas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

"NO ME AMES"

Hermione se encontraba mirando su reflejo en el espejo, los años habían pasado por ella de manera que había perdido sus rasgos infantiles para convertirse en una mujer bella. Si bien era cierto no lucía como una súper modelo muggle, pero tenía lo suyo y ella estaba conforme consigo misma que es lo más importante.

Ella inspeccionaba cada parte de sí misma sin creer lo que veía. Después de todo –se dijo a si misma– los esfuerzos de Ginny y la Sra. Weasley no fueron en vano, de verdad se veía hermosa enfundada en ese vestido. Nada debía salir mal.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Pasaba las manos por la falda del vestido plisándolo una y otra vez. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo por dentro, al fin había llegado el gran día de su boda. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Al despertar esa mañana le llego una sensación de nostalgia, daría inicio a una nueva vida, tomada de la mano del hombre de su vida.

Pero no se sentía correcto, no estaba bien. Su mente divagó hasta que lo que había estado tratando de ocultar toda su vida le pegó como un rayo, sin aviso.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la misma vez?

La niña que siempre ha tenido las soluciones para todo, ahora la tiene. La mejor opción era ignorar sus pensamientos, aunque sus emociones quisieran lo contrario. Tener el corazón divido en dos no era fácil y aunque quisiese al hombre con el cual iba a desposarse; sabía perfectamente que en su corazón siempre viviría él.

Gran parte de su vida estaba con él, todo su mundo había girado en torno a él.

Quizás siempre fue un secreto a voces, pero secreto al final. Y así seguiría para siempre.

Salió de sus pensamientos, se miró de perfil y plisó nuevamente la falda del vestido y repitió el acto del otro lado. Se puso de frente y con el dedo índice delineó su rostro reflejado en el espejo cuando noto una silueta detrás de ella.

Se giró rápidamente.

Ahí estaba él.

.

.

.

Harry estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta mirándole con esos ojos verde esmeralda que traspasaban su alma descubriendo cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Sólo con solo mirarse.

Él lucia hermoso con su túnica de gala, su cabello negro azabache alborotado como siempre.

Él le sonrió y camino hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Ella estaba anonadada. Él siguió caminando hasta acortar la distancia la abrazó y ella salió de su asombro correspondiendo a su abrazo acunando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

–Harry – susurró la castaña – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin ocultar el tono de asombro en el tono de voz.

–Yo... pues... verás, Ron está muy nervioso y vine a verte para asegurarle que no habías escapado. – Sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa – Ya sabes cómo es él... tiene miedo que te hayas arrepentido de casarte y huyas.

– ¿Así que te ha enviado de niñera a vigilarme? – dijo Hermione separándose poco a poco del abrazo de su amigo para mirarlo bien.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable Harry escaneo a Hermione con su mirada.

– Te ves realmente hermosa – dijo Harry y no fue hasta que ella susurro un leve "Gracias" fue que el cayo en cuenta que había hecho ese comentario en voz alta; en ese preciso momento le pidió a Merlín que la tierra se abra y se lo trague. Sintió como el rubor subía a su rostro. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió soltar ese comentario sin pensar?, ¿Dónde quedo el autocontrol de todos estos años? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios. Su subconsciente se adueñó de su consiente e hizo que por unos minutos dijese lo que nunca se atrevió a expresar antes. Susurró un leve "Lo siento" y miro sus zapatos como si estos le contaran algo muy interesante.

La castaña sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo – Harry – lo llamó haciendo que él le devuelva la mirada – Tú también luces muy guapo – él alzo a la mirada hacia su amiga, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se encogió de hombro y le sonrió – Gracias.

Cruzaron sus miradas solo unos segundos aunque para ellos fueron eternos. Sus miradas se decían todo. La conexión de siempre estaba intacta y mediante esta se dijeron tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

.

.

.

Se pertenecen y lo saben, pero se niegan a confesarlo delante del otro.

Son cobardes.

.

.

.

No soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella, hoy no, ella se casaría con el mejor amigo de ambos y la perdería para siempre. Necesitaba salir de ahí… alejarse; si no lo hacía sería más doloroso. Una mirada más de ella y toda su lealtad se iría por el caño. Suficiente había tenido viéndola vestida de novia, y saber que no era para casarse con él.

Pero era cobarde. Ambos lo eran.

–Yo... este... yo creo que me voy a decirle a Ron que no te has escapado – hizo un ademán con la mano señalando la salida – con eso seguro que se tranquiliza – sonrió nervioso – No queremos que le de un ataque de nervios a pocos minutos de la boda, ¿Verdad? – y se dirigió a la salida.

–No, no queremos eso, nos vemos abajo Harry – él le dio el último vistazo y noto la mirada taciturna de ella mientras se despedía de él.

– ¿Te sucede algo Hermione? – ella lo miro a los ojos de nuevo y él lo supo se estaba arrepintiendo de sus decisión.

Pero no debía arrepentirse.

No podía arrepentirse.

De nuevo esa mirada.

Lo dicho, lealtad a la basura.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella – Te noto extraña, ¿Qué tienes? ¿No me digas que también estas nerviosa? – ella negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, ella sabía que él sabía y no entendía porque él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

.

.

.

¿Por qué hacía preguntas de las que ya tenía respuestas?

¿Por qué no la sacaba de ahí?

¿Por qué?

Pero se dejó hacer cuando la abrazó.

.

.

.

¿Era masoquista o qué?

Él hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y la soltó.

Era débil.

Sí.

Sabía que si quería podía sacarla de ahí.

Pero eran cobardes.

–Tranquila todo va a salir perfecto como todo lo que tú organizas – le paso una mano por el brazo de ella tratando de reconfortarla – Yo estoy aquí contigo, como siempre – "para siempre" – pensó.

Él se dio media vuelta pero antes de que él pudiese salir ella corrió hacia él.

– ¡Harry! – El grito hizo que diese un respingo parando así su marcha, la castaña lo abrazó por la espalda descansando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro – Te amo – le dijo mientras lo apretaba hacia ella pero aun así el pelinegro no se volteó, solo poso las manos sobre las de ella.

Su corazón quería salir de su pecho, sentía como poco a poco su pulso se aceleraba y las ganas de abrazarla, besarla, de hacerla suya no se hicieron esperar. Como siempre su cuerpo jugándole malas pasadas.

El "Te amo" aun retumbaba en su cabeza.

¿Había oído bien?

¡Claro que sí!

Ella lo amaba. Y ahora tenía confirmación de eso. No solo miradas. Ella lo había dicho en voz alta.

Quiere decirle que él también la ama.

Quiere ratificarlo.

Decirlo en voz alta lo hará real.

Si solo lo dijera en voz alta y podrían estar juntos para siempre.

Pero no debe.

Después de todo, al final del día ella fue más valiente que él.

Ahora en esa habitación él era el único cobarde.

.

.

.

Ya estaba hecho.

Lo había dicho en voz alta por fin.

Pero él no dice nada.

Solo había puesto sus manos sobre las de ella

¿Era buena señal?

Tenía que ser buena señal.

Tenía cerrado los ojos tratando de no aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No había sido fácil decirlo. A solo pocos minutos de casarse. ¿En que había pensado?

Pero la mirada de Harry le había dicho que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Ella lo sabía.

Estaba segura.

Él la amaba.

Sintió como su amigo suspiraba profundamente y poco a poco aflojaba las manos y los separaba del abrazo.

– Hermione – susurró el pelinegro – No me ames.

Ante esta respuesta Hermione dejo caer sus brazos laxos a los costados abrió los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos.

¿Qué?

¿Y cómo diablos se supone que se deja de amar a alguien?

Era tarde para eso.

Demasiado tarde.

Lo había amado desde siempre.

– ¿Por qué? – alcanzo a decir con lo poco de voz que le quedaba. Ella necesitaba respuesta.

–Solo no me ames, no debes amarme – le dijo sin siquiera mostrar un atisbo de sus sentimientos en sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

–Simple – respondió lo más frío que pudo. – Te vas a casar con nuestro mejor amigo, no puedes hacerle esto, yo no puedo hacerle esto – Se volteó hacia ella – No creo que hayas tomado esta decisión sin amar a Ron ¿O sí? – espero una respuesta que no llegó. – No se puede amar a dos personas a la misma vez, Hermione. No con la misma intensidad. – Caminó hacia ella, poso sus manos en el rostro de la castaña y seco las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se acercó poco a poco y le susurró – No llores más, no vale la pena llorar por algo que no debe ser – y le besó la frente. – Abajo está el hombre que te dará una familia maravillosa, que te va a ser feliz, y que te va a amar – Le sonrió y ella lo imitó por acto reflejo.

Él la volvió a abrazar para calmarla.

A pesar de que él fuese el culpable de sus lágrimas, también era el único que podía calmarla en esos momentos.

El único.

.

.

.

Ella quería insistir.

Todo su ser le pedía hacerlo.

Convencerlo de que podían ser felices juntos, Ron entendería.

Justo cuando había decidido hacerlo… – ¡Harry! – La Sra. Weasley entró a la habitación – ¿Qué haces aun aquí cariño? – decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ellos y ellos deshacían el abrazo. – Ron está hecho un mar de nervios, debes bajar a tranquilizarlo. – Se volteó hacia la castaña – Hermione, mi niña, no llores arruinarás tu maquillaje. Para llorar esto yo. Mi Ron se casa" murmuraba la mujer mientras con la varita arreglaba los estragos de las lágrimas en el rostro de su futura nuera.

Aprovechando la intromisión de la Sra. Weasley, Harry aprovechó para escabullirse de la habitación y bajar a tranquilizar a Ron.

Hermione se quedó mirando hacia el punto donde Harry había desaparecido.

"Las cosas se harán según el plan, así debió ser siempre, debí quedarme callada, hubiese sido lo mejor" se dijo. Suspiro y puso su mejor cara a la Sra. Weasley.

Suficiente decepción la que ya había sufrido por su propia cuenta.

Ahora solo mostrar su mejor cara al mundo y ser feliz.

Eso es lo que el dijo ¿no? Abajo esta el hombre que te dará una familia maravillosa, que te va a ser feliz, y que te va a amar.

Porque él no quería amarla.

Que así sea.

.

.

.

Después de salir del cuarto en el que había estado con Hermione todo empezó a ir como en cámara lenta para Harry.

Tranquilizar a Ron.

Ser padrino de bodas.

Ver como la mujer de su vida caminaba hacia el altar a casarse con otro.

La última mirada de ella hacia el.

Inicio de la ceremonia.

Los votos.

–Ante ustedes el Sr. y la Sra. de Ron Weasley

Pero lo soporto sin moverse sin mostrar un atisbo de sentimientos.

Porque él sabía que tenía que ser así.

Porque su destino fue marcado cuando él apenas tenía un año y a lo largo de toda su vida tuvo que soportar a un megalomaniaco tratando de acabar con su vida y llevándose consigo todo lo que él amase.

Primero sus padres.

Luego su padrino.

Su mentor.

Remus.

Tonks.

Sus amigos.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez ningún otro desequilibrado mental se llevaría lo más importante en su vida.

Ahora ella estaba lejos de la mira de cualquiera que quisiera herirlo a él.

Él se aseguró de mantener a salvo a Su Hermione.

Porque nadie jamás sabría quién es el verdadero amor de Harry Potter.


End file.
